


<3 Joohoney <3

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, confessing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I'm not sure if this is decent, or just a mess. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys reading this :)





	<3 Joohoney <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is decent, or just a mess. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys reading this :)

"Do I need to help you confess” Jooheon wasn’t sure what to say, but he blushed a little and, said; “no.” Changkyun didn’t seem convinced judging, from the way he was looking at him. “I don’t need help okay, especially not from the one who fell in love with my step-brother.” Changkyun smiled happily it was quiet, for a few minutes until he added; “at least I’m the one in a relationship.” Jooheon looked at him “enough of your happy energy, I’m off to class.” All he heard was a bit of laughter and, “have fun.” He _knows_ he needs to tell Gunhee how he feels, but he’s just a little scared of being rejected.

He’s about to walk into the room as, his phone goes off in his pocket. No surprise that it’s from Changkyun, _“stop overthinking it and, tell him.” _It’s not unusual that he knows what he’s thinking, they’ve been friends since they were kids. As he listens to the lecturer he comes up with a plan, on the best way to tell him. Sitting in the back of the room has it's advantages, at least no one can tell he's not completely paying attention. Once it's over Jooheon slowly walks out, having waited until everyone else had gone. He was so stuck in his thoughts, he barely noticed Gunhee was beside him.

He was smiling "I have a crush on someone," Jooheon comes back to normal. "Really? Who?" Gunhee laughs a little, "I'm not telling you but, I will say it's someone we know." As he feels a little heartbreak, his mind wanders. Trying to figure out who it could be, he decides to bring it up subtly. As they sit down at one of the tables outside, "you know I have a crush on someone too." Gunhee smiles a little "really, is it someone I know." As he's about to say 'yeah, it's you' they're joined by their friends. It's obvious that Hyungwon and, Minhyuk are oblivious.

It becomes a little tense, not that they notice. The thought dies down completely, as much as he wants to now, is not the right time. 

A few days pass Gunhee _tries _to bring it up, "so who is your crush." They're sitting in the back of the classroom, Jooheon is doing his best to concentrate. "I'm not telling you" he gives up, and decides to see if anyone else knows. He finds Changkyun reading in the library, lucky it's in a private area. He sits opposite him "hey can I ask you something," it takes a minute or two before Changkyun says anything. He closes his book with a small smile, he says; "depends what it is." He laughs a little at the look on Gunhee's face, "do you know who Jooheon has a crush on." 

It falls quiet. Changkyun knows this can go one of two ways, he can tell him the truth. Or he can have a little bit of fun, as he leans back in his chair. He smiles a little slyly "you know, I've been telling him to confess to them." Gunhee isn't quite sure how he feels, as he falls quiet he hears Changkyun gasp. "You like him don't you" Gunhee doesn't have a chance to deny it, since he ends up blushing a little. He's busy coming up with an idea, one that will finally get them together. "I'm not sure when my feelings changed for him, I just know I can't lose him."

Changkyun is so close to telling him, but instead he says; "I do know he likes ones of his friends." Gunhee is left with that thought as he heads, back to his dorm. He knows all of Jooheon's friends, and he knows he can exclude his close friends. But does that mean he can exclude himself? That thought, does the one thing Gunhee didn't want to happen. He begins to overthink, to stress about it. It's the following day when it's just him, and Jooheon it's the first time he's felt unsure. Of how to act around him they're best friends, so why does it suddenly feel so awkward.

Jooheon feels stupid, for not telling Gunhee. He thought maybe a little alone time, in the cafe down the road might help. He didn't expect Hyunwoo and, Changkyun to join him. "Thinking about the love of your life," he notices the playful smirk on Changkyun's face. "You know confessing is easier than ripping off a bandaid," Hyunwoo laughs a little at the look he receives. "Your best friend will still be your best friend, when you tell him" Jooheon looks at Changkyun. "You told him" Changkyun shrugs his shoulders, "I don't keep secrets from him.

And besides you're a little obvious," Jooheon sighs quietly "I am not talking about this now." The sounds of the staff and, customers take over. Then "he likes you too just so you know, I probably shouldn't tell you." That certainly helped him feel better, but now, it was a whole different ballgame. Changkyun doesn't bother asking, when he's gonna finally get it over with. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's been close to two weeks since, and it's not hard to see it's a little awkward between them. And since neither of them are talking, Changkyun decided to take matters into his own hands. By placing them in a room together, he stood in the doorway. "Until you two fix things neither of you are leaving this room," they didn't say anything, they barely looked at each other. Changkyun sighed "so, you're best friends who happen to like each other," Gunhee was surprised to hear that. The next thing they hear is Changkyun laugh a little, "did I say that out loud." 

A few moments later he left the room, Gunhee looked at him. Jooheon kept looking at his hands "I know, I should have told you I like you. I just didn't have the courage to say anything," it fell quiet for a moment. "That's also why I didn't tell you, well that and, I wasn't sure you'd feel the same." Jooheon laughed a little before finally, turning to look at him. "So, how long" he smiled a little and, said; "two years" Gunhee was surprised. "It was after we graduated" he thought back to then, Gunhee blushed a little. "Oh my god" he hid his face in his hands. 

Jooheon moved a little closer, they were almost side by side. ”We’re both idiots” Gunhee laughed a little, ”yes, we are” he placed his head on Jooheon's shoulder ”idiots who like each other.” It wasn't long before Jooheon wrapped his arms around him, ”that day you told me you had a crush on someone. Was the day I was going to confess, if Hyungwon and Minhyuk hadn't joined us. I would have” Gunhee gasped, ”I was wondering what you were going to say.” It fell quiet but, it wasn't awkward. He pulled away a little ”can I try something.” 

Jooheon smiled a little ”depends what it is,” Gunhee held back a laugh. ”I promise you'll like it” before he had the chance, to ask what it was. Gunhee kissed him it was quick, but it was perfect. Then they simply held each other, on the couch. Their moment was slightly ruined by a shout of, ”are you two together or what.” They were a little startled but, said nothing. Wanting to annoy him a little, ”if you don't tell me I'm going to come back in the room.” Without really thinking about it, Jooheon said; ”what and, see us naked.” 

Gunhee blushed a little he playfully slapped him, ”don't give him the wrong idea.” A moment later the door opened, ”hey you aren't naked.” Jooheon laughed ”you fell for it,” they moved passed that rather quickly.


End file.
